Hot and Cold
by stefanny93
Summary: "Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest", Isabella, durante 10 años espero un "Juntos para siempre", pero solo Obtuvo largas, hasta tener que acostumbrarse a un temperamento Hot and Cold.¿Terminaran juntos? ¿Qué pasara? E&B –TH-T.


"_**Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest"**_

**Nombre de la historia: **Hot and Cold

**Nombre de la autora: **Stefanny93

**Pareja: **Bella & Edward

**Número de palabras: **3853

**Rated/Advertencias: **T

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solamente me adjudico la trama original de la historia, me baso en la canción Hot and Cold de Katty Perry.

"**Hot and Cold"**

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no_

_You, but you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down"_

**Bella POV**

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Otra vez el estúpido teléfono sonando, ¿Qué no se cansaba?, No entiendo para que llama ¡Quién diablos lo entiende!. Creo que su bipolaridad, se está, saliendo de las manos y lo más estúpido es que sigue diciendo que estoy loca. Por decir eso, digó que, TODO el mundo lo sabe. Quería, seguir durmiendo pero al parecer no podre hacerlo. Bueno, se supone, que soy una mujer diferente, soy una mujer soltera _felizmente soltera, ¡Que sarcasmo! _Pero ¿Porqué no me hace mucha gracia ser soltera?, pues porque el idiota del que estoy perdidamente enamorada no me deja en paz.

Soy Bella Swan, Trabajo en Global Enterprise, es una empresa que brinda conferencias de liderazgo por todo el mundo, aunque ahora estoy de vacaciones. No viajo mucho estoy dedicada a escribir mi libro, y a veces dicto una que otra conferencia en algunas universidades, o cuando, son contrataciones en las multinacionales. Soy Psicóloga, y vengo de un pequeño pueblo en Washington, se llama Forks. Mis padres son de hay, y los padres del idiota que esta al otro lado de la línea también, vivo sola desde hace 6 meses, ya que mi ex cuñada y mejor amiga, decidió junto a su prometido dar el gran paso de ir a vivir juntos y comprometerse en matrimonio.

Hoy debería ser un día lleno de ilusión. Alice, que es mi mejor amiga se casa, Si se casa. Yo soy la madrina de bodas y mi ex, es el padrino antes me parecía fantástico, pero realmente lo ultimo que quiero hacer hoy es verle la cara a ese pedazo de idiota. Que no sabe lo que quiere y yo definitivamente ya no estoy para tolerar sus cambios de humor tan _hot and cold. _Hoy seré el hazme reír de la boda, no puedo creerlo, yo no esperaba casarme a los 18 años, Claro que no, Al menos eso creía cuando salimos del instituto. Pero hoy, a mis 27 años, y después de un EXTENSO NOVIAZGO de 10 años y de casi llegar a vivir juntos, es lo menos que esperaba y merecíamos, pero no, la vida no es así y hoy tengo que seguir.

Me bañe y vestí lo mas rápido posible. Me puse un vestido con falda de volado de color champagne. Me encantaba. Salí lo mas rápido posible rumbo al hotel, cuando iba de camino mi teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, ya comenzaba a bufar, cuando me di cuenta que no era el, para mi suerte. Era Rose, la esposa de mi hermano Emmett, Quien me pedía que llegara en 30 minutos como mucho, y para mi comodidad llegara por la entrada del parqueadero, ya que un estúpido estaba parado en la entrada del hotel. Mis mejores amigas estaban al tanto de la situación y aunque Alice era su hermana, era la más enfadada con él, claro después de mí, por no tener los pantalones suficientes para dar el gran paso.

Llegue y tome el elevador, subí hasta el penúltimo piso, que es donde se estaban arreglando las chicas. Al entrar Alice estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y Rose, con su avanzado embarazo intentaba calmarla y sentarla junto a Erick, el estilista. Estaba frenética, parecía que había bebido todo el café de Juan Valdés, así que decidí hacerme notar.

—¡OMG! ¿Dónde esta la novia mas hermosa del mundo?—Alice, volteo la mirada y corrió abrazarme.

—Hola Bella, ¿Porque tardaste tanto?... —Me vio ceñuda —¡Oh! no me digas que el imbécil de mi hermano te ha hecho retrasar, porque no espero que haya sido eso verdad.—Suspiro— Bueno no importa ya estas aquí y no se, tengo nervios Bells ¿Que tal que decida irse? O… no llegar a la iglesia o simplemente no se… ¡Aggg! ¡Me voy a volver loca! —Formulo todas las preguntas sin respirar.

Definitivamente estaba nerviosa. Abrace a Alice y la empecé a mecer de un lado a otro para que se calmara.

—Tranquila Alice. Jasper, te ama como a nada en el mundo. Así que no te preocupes, será una boda esplendida y el va a estar esperándote en el altar con una sonrisa resplandeciente porque te ama, y cuando digan sus votos, lo harán con todo el amor del mundo y no se escucharan mas que suspiros y sollozos de felicidad y cuando… cuando… —No me había dado cuenta de que ahora yo también lloraba pero debía apoyar a mi amiga, no siempre se trataba de mi y debía dejar la envidia de lado, me reprendí internamente, así que proseguí tragándome mi nudo en la garganta —Digas acepto serás la Señora Hale y estarás felizmente casada con el hombre que amas…

No pude aguantar más, y me abrace a ella, anhelando su suerte. Pero deseándole lo mejor del mundo. Era mi amiga y la apoyaba, realmente los apoyaba a los dos. Su noviazgo fue fugaz y cargado de amor, se conocieron antes de la boda de Emmett, y Rose hace un año, apenas se vieron, fue como amor a primera vista. Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie vivía en Londres y no venia mucho a visitarnos, así que no lo conocíamos, Alice, y yo éramos las damas de honor y en la cena de ensayo se conocieron y puz! Flechazo desde ese momento se hicieron inseparables y ahora se van a casar y van a ser muy muy felices y yo… estaré apoyando… su felicidad.

—¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! Bella, mira como estas, soy una egoísta contigo. Se que tu sueño es casarte y estar en mi lugar. Y yo estoy haciendo toda una pantomima de tu sueño, perdóname Bells, de veras lo siento.

—Tranquila pequeña, hoy es tu dia y no hay cavidad para mis lamentaciones ni lágrimas, es tu gran día Alice, así que vamos a disfrutarlo y a dejarnos arreglar —Le dije con la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

Cuatro horas después, estaba acomodando el pequeño velo que tenia Alice, ella se estaba viendo al espejo, mientras Rosalie descansaba, las dos tenían unas sonrisas divinas, el vestido de novia era hermoso, lo había diseñado ella misma. Era de un color abano muy claro, straple, con bordados y pedrería en el corsé enmarcando su pequeña figura y con una gran falda con muchos drapeados que la hacían ver abullonadita como una princesa.

—Ohh Alice, te ves simplemente perfecta.

Rose, y yo llevábamos vestidos de color azul turquí, el mío era muy ceñido al cuerpo y el de Rose venia suelto en su barriguita, los dos eran de estilo halter y largos hasta el piso, llevábamos zapatos de tacón medio, gracias a que soy bastante torpe y Rose no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie así que estaba feliz por eso.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta y era Carlisle que ya venia por Alice.

—Estás preciosa mi princesita —Dijo con voz ahogada —Te ves fabulosa, aunque aun no puedo asimilar que hoy sea el dia de tu boda, aun recuerdo cuando te ponías los zapatos y ropas de mamá y jugueteabas por toda la casa.

—¡Ohh! papá, muchas gracias —Lo abrazo pero tubo sus lagrimas a raya ya que como ella dijo no quería arruinar su maquillaje.

En la entrada de la iglesia estábamos ayudando a bajar la cola del vestido de Alice desde la limosina, tenía los nervios de punta. Porque yo entraba en segundo lugar a la iglesia, siguiendo a los pajecitos y después Alice. Y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que me daba mas nervios que la gente preste demasiada atención en mi, y para colmo de males hoy lo volvería a ver frente a frente después de casi 1 mes, no era que ayudara mucho a mi favor.

Empezó la marcha nupcial, era mi turno, y ahora me tocaba entrar. La iglesia estaba decorada de una manera exquisita, era muy sobria la decoración pero no por eso delicada, camine por el extenso pasillo y vi muchas caras conocidas y otras no tanto. Cuando pase por el lado de mis padres y los de él, mi madre me dio una sonrisa triste tratando de infundirme el valor y ánimo que necesitaba, mi padre me miraba igual que ella pero prefirió evitar mi mirada. En la parte izquierda del altar estaba Jasper y a su lado Edward_, Mi Amor_, de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada, pero, muchas veces el amor no es suficiente y su indecisión no era lo mejor para nuestra relación, o mas bien, para mi así que decidí dejarlo todo de ese tamaño.

La ceremonia paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue hermosa, los votos fueron tan conmovedores, que me picaban los ojos por las lagrimas que no dejaba escapar, cuando el padre los declaro marido y mujer Alice no pudo contenerse y salto sobre el novio haciéndonos reír a todos, tuve el placer de ser la primera en felicitar a mi amiga, nos abrazamos por un instante y ella me sonrió. Era feliz, muy feliz. Iba saliendo de entre la multitud cuando una mano me giro, voltee a ver asustada y era Edward.

—Estas hermosa, Bella —Su voz denotaba añoranza y sus ojos me recorrían como estudiándome y eso hacia que me temblaran las rodillas y me sonrojara.

—Gracias Edward, pero… es tarde…y tengo que irme, me están esperando —Pude ver en sus ojos decepción y una chispa de furia.

—Así que viniste con alguien a la boda, al parecer no era tan grande el amor que decías profesarme que hasta trajiste a cualquier pelafustán a la boda de mi hermana—

¿Pero que diablos le pasaba? A ya se, este idiota otra vez sus cambios de humor.

—Sabes algo —Le dije molesta, tratando de mantener mi respiración regular y un tono de voz bajo para que nadie notara nada —Para tu información me voy con mis padres por que no traje a nadie y el único pelafustán que veo aquí eres tu, así que con tu permiso o sin el me marcho, y antes que intentes decir cualquiera de tus líneas estudiadas, de, "Bella te quiero pero debemos ir con calma", ahórratelas porque hasta que no te decidas yo no estoy para ti, antes _solíamos ser como gemelos tan en sincronía con la misma energía que ahora es una pila muerta. _—Y así Salí sin dejarlo decir nada más.

Escuche que me llamaba, pero era mas grande mi enojo y dignidad que seguí sin importarme lo que el pensara o hiciera.

En la recepción estaba sentada en la mesa de la familia, estaban mis padres, los Cullen, Rose y Emmett. Y por el asiento vacio juzgue que debía ser el asiento de el. Decidí no darle importancia y disfrutar de la fiesta en lo que cabe. Un rato después Edward se sentó y empezó a hablar con todos en la mesa, sentía que me miraba pero no iba a caer en su juego nuevamente.

Llegó la hora del brindis, y a mi como madrina y dama de honor me tocaba dar el discurso, así que me pare lentamente y camine hacia la tarima, cuando tuve al atención de todos empecé:

—Hola, buenas noches, agradezco en nombre de mis amigos, la presencia de todos ustedes en este dia tan especial para Jasper y Alice Hale. La verdad es un honor haber sido la madrina de bodas, aunque no me sorprendió ni un poco que Alice cumpliera el pacto que hicimos hace muchos años atrás, de que cuando se casara yo seria su madrina, ahora me hace muy feliz saber que la pequeña encontró a alguien que la sepa amar con todo el corazón, que pueda controlar su hiperactividad y ante todo y mas importante para ella, que no se queje a la hora de ir de compras —Todos los presentes estallaron en risas incluso ella —Alice, hermanita, te deseo lo mejor del mundo espero, no no espero, estoy segura de que su amor durara para siempre y les traerá mucha felicidad, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres una gran mujer y la vida traerá muchas cosas buenas para ti, y Jasper, eres un hombre magnifico paciente y eres el complemento perfecto de Alice, así que a todos los presentes les invito a que alcen sus copas y brindemos por la felicidad y prosperidad de ellos, los amo a los dos y que Dios los bendiga siempre, Salud — Y todos respondieron salud.

Al bajar me tope con la mirada de Edward, pero voltee la cara. Hoy era un dia difícil para mí. y no quería otro enfrentamiento como el de esta tarde, así que seguí y preferí dejarlo atrás.

Después de casi 5 vasos de un coctel de Vodka delicioso que estaban repartiendo, ya me sentía muy ligera, así que cuando llego la hora de bailar lo hacia con soltura, Mike Newton, un amigo de Jasper me invito a bailar. Así que ahora estábamos bailando al ritmo de _i gotta feeling_, estaba en mi propio mundo quería dejar mis preocupaciones en casa y dejar salir a la Bella alocada y extrovertida, me estaba divirtiendo mucho hasta que sentí como me halaban del brazo nuevamente pero con mucha mas fuerza

—¡Suelta a mi mujer grandísimo idiota! —Le gritó Edward, a Mike —Y tu que crees que estas haciendo bailando de esta manera con este, nos vamos ya —Me ordenó.

No podía creerlo ¿Como se atrevía? me solté bruscamente de su agarre y decidí seguir bailando, Mike había desaparecido, valla cobarde ni siquiera me pregunto si estaba bien o algo, no simplemente se fue, pero quien lo necesitaba yo podía bailar sola, e ignore olímpicamente a Edward.

—Bella ¡Maldición! no juegues más vámonos, tenemos que hablar y tu estas borracha.

—Edward, ¿Que te importa como este yo? —Dije mientras seguía bailando y antes de que replicara, seguí hablando —Y no me vengas con que me quieres, déjalo ¿Si?.

En ese instante pararon la música, y Alice se monto en la tarima. Ella también estaba un poco tomada y ahora tenia el ramo en sus manos, nos pidió entre gritos a las mujeres que nos hiciéramos cerca de ella y tiro el ramo. Según mi madre si atrapabas el ramo era más que seguro que te casabas pero con mi suerte, ni porque tiraran la floristería completa, lo agarraría. Me puse de pie y todo pasó muy rápido, Ángela salto tratando de agarrarlo y Jessica Stanley la tacleo como si fuera un jugador de futbol americano dejando así que callera el ramo a mis pies. Lo tome y me reí por lo estúpido de la situación. Alice bajo de la tarima de un brinco y se abrazo a mi saltando y riendo.

—¡Ohh! ¡Amiga! te ganaste el ramo, ahora solo nos falta preparar tu boda, que felicidad que hayas sido tú.

—¡Alice! cálmate jaja, ni siquiera tengo al novio y ya me estas organizando una boda, además son solo supersticiones nada mas.

—-No Bella, yo lo se, lo he visto y te casaras. —No era muy bueno eso de contradecir a Alice así que seguí su juego. Seguimos bailando las chicas cuando Edward volvió aparecer, ¿Que no se cansaba de joderme el día?.

—Bella, ya esta bien, hablemos por favor —Me pidió con ojitos suplicantes y dándome al final esa sonrisa torcida que me hacían flaquear las piernas y mojar las bragas.

Sonó la canción _hot and cold_ de K_atty Perry_ y no pude aguantarme. Los muchos vasos de coctel que me había tomado me infundieron el valor necesario, y esta canción era perfecta para nosotros, lo tome de la corbata y le dije

—Sabes esta canción es perfecta para ti.

"_Y tú siempre piensas_

_Siempre hablas_

_Correctamente"_

No supe en que momento se había formado un circulo a nuestro alrededor, el solo me miraba con gesto de confusión mientras yo hacia mi debute, diciéndole con esa canción como me sentía y expresándole de una manera abierta a el y al mundo _quien era Edward Cullen._

"_Porque eres caliente después eres frío_

_Eres si después eres no_

_Estas in después estas out_

_Estas arriba después estas abajo_

_Estas mal cuando esta bien_

_Es negro y es blanco_

_Nos peleamos, rompemos_

_Nos besamos, regresamos"_

Esta parte me dolió decírsela, pero era cierto, el no era bueno para mi, yo no podía seguir esperando a que quisiera o no quisiera el tiempo apremia y con nosotros ya estaba jugando en contra, di un par de vueltas y cante a todo pulmón el coro, bailando y dejando salir todo en esta canción_._

Después de terminar el primer coro y repetirle que no era bueno para mi, me saco de la pista y me llevo a un balcón, ni siquiera había notado que había un balcón, pero solo quería irme y dejar todo tal y como estaba, ya no me humillaría mas por el, quizás nunca fuera a encontrar el amor en otra persona pero mi tranquilidad ahora estaba siendo equivalente a mi felicidad así que prefería quedarme sola y cuidar de mis sobrinos, me dedicaría a ser una estupenda tía.

—¿Que Crees que haces?, ¡Maldición Bella! ¿De que va eso? ¿De No eres bueno para mi? ¿Que te pasa? ya no eres la chica de la que me enamore.

Y eso hizo que terminara de hacer explosión en todo mi cerebro y mi corazón.

—Me estas preguntando que me pasa —Le dije mientras lo empujaba y le propinaba golpes en el pecho -—En realidad quieres saber que me pasa, TU, —Le grite —Eso me pasa, estoy harta, cansada, exhausta, de hacerte entender que te amo y que no hay nada mas importante para mi. Que nosotros dos juntos como pareja, me tome vacaciones de mis viajes, deje de hacer lo que me apasionaba por nosotros, pero TU y tu maldita indecisión no sabes que quieres, _TU REALMENTE NO DESEAS QUEDARTE, NO, PERO DE VERDAD TE QUIERES IR,__ESTAS CALIENTE Y LUEGO ESTÁS FRÍO__DICES QUE SI Y LUEGO QUE NO, ESTÁS DENTRO Y ESTÁS FUERA, ESTAS ARRIBA Y ESTÁS ABAJO, ESO ES LO QUE PASA, _que no me tomas enserio, que sabes que siempre estaré para ti y por eso no te esfuerzas ya y al final no sabes que quieres y ya solo… me canse.

Sentí como si fuera removido un gran peso de mis hombros pero se instalo un vacio en mi pecho, listo se lo había dicho, lo había hecho, lo había dejado. Seguía mirándome fijamente con expresión de asombro, trataba de decir algo, movía su boca pero no le salían palabras, y su reacción lo dijo todo, yo era su zona de confort el sabia que yo estaba para el y no se esforzaba así que este era el corte definitivo, me iba a ir, a retomar mi vida mi carrera, conocer nueva gente, olvidarme del egoísmo de él.

—¡No¡ —grito —Bella por favor escúchame —Voltee a mirarlo y le sonreí de manera triste, ya estaba todo dicho, me acerque le bese la frente y estaba dispuesta a irme cuando me abrazo —No mi bella no me dejes, no pienses que eres mi confort, que estoy contigo por lo fácil que aparenta ser la situación, porque no es así, estoy contigo porque te amo como a nada en mi vida y si acepto que muchas veces por no decir todas no se como actuar y que le he dado demasiadas largas a la relación pero si no daba el siguiente paso es por miedo, a pesar de tantos años, aun me aterra el pensar que puede llegar otro y llevarte de mi lado, me aterra saber que eres mucha mujer para mi y que estas conmigo porque YO soy lo mas fácil para ti, soy el estúpido que esta hay cuando lo necesitas y cuando sales a tus viajes y regresas el sigue hay soy con quien tienes sexo desenfrenado y al dia siguiente te levantas temprano porque tienes que ir a algún lado, pero no es porque no te ame es porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, mereces algo mejor.

Eso me dejo es shock no sabia donde nos dejaba a Edward y a mi pero si el me amaba y me necesitaba tanto entonces porque no me hacia su mujer con todas letras.

—Edward, es muy hermoso lo que acabas de decir pero a veces amar no es suficiente, Te Amo pero como ya te lo dije antes, hasta que no decidas que hacer yo no pue…

—No bella, eso quieres, vamos esta bien —Empezó a arrodillarse frente a mi y de su bolsillo saco una cajita de terciopelo- Isabella Marie Swan, podrías concederme el privilegio de ser tu esposo, se que no lo merezco porque he sido un imbécil contigo pero no puedo concebir vivir si tu no estas a mi lado, eres mi todo y te quiero aquí conmigo, sueño con tener hijos y envejecer juntos, Te amo bella así que Aceptas ser mi esposa?.

_No lo podía creer, lo había arrastrado a que me pidiera ser su esposa, el no quería esto, yo lo había obligado no puedo creerlo soy una manipuladora, no, no, y no._

—No —me miro con cara de WTF… o.O —Edward, esto no es lo que tu quieres, lo haces por no quedarte solo así que no Edward te amo pero es mejor así.

Se paro tan rápido que no pude verlo y me sujeto con una mano la cintura y otro mi cuello, juntando nuestras frentes y mirándonos a los ojos.

—No bella esto no es porque tu hallas dicho que te querías casar, es porque lo he estado deseando hacer desde hace mucho pero no encontraba el momento indicado, es porque quería tener muchas cosas para ofrecerte y no por el dinero de mi familia sino por mi, Bella acepta ser mi esposa por favor- y vi como las lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero no las detuvo y siguió —Bella, por favor, te amo, compre una casa para los dos, se que te encantara, este anillo me acompaña desde hace mucho en el bolsillo eres mi todo Bella por favor… acéptame.

Y no pude mas, sin previo aviso acerque mis labios a los suyos y le di un beso cargado de amor, ternura y pasión, expresándole en el todo lo que sentía, después de unos instantes, cuando el aire hizo falta nos separamos y lo mire con una sonrisa de idiota y respondí.

—Si Edward, quiero ser tu esposa.

Me tomo de la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas conmigo y gritaba feliz BELLA SWAN ACEPTO SER MI ESPOSA, yo reía como una boba por sus niñerías pero me agradaba saber que ya estaba hot and cold, ahora era totalmente HOT y esto prometía ir muy bien.

Hace unas horas deje de ser Isabella Swan, para convertirme en Isabella Cullen, desde que me lo propuso solo han pasado, amm no se… como 10 horas, Edward salió corriendo conmigo en brazos al estilo princesa diciéndole a todo el mundo que era su mujer y que había aceptado ser su esposa, no pudieron ni felicitarnos porque ya estábamos en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto donde compro pasajes a las vegas y ahora acabe de salir de una capilla, siendo la Sra. Cullen, casada por un Elvis bastante cómico y bonachón pero junto al amor de mi vida, ahora solo espero que halla dejado su personalidad _Hot and Cold._

_Hola! _

_Espero que les halla gustado mi Os, la verdad fue una idea que se me cruzo apenas me mandaron el link para el concurso, espero que les guste ^_^_


End file.
